Junior
by snipershezz
Summary: John Hancock was never sure he was cut out to be a parent, but his son turned out alright. He was too much like his father but that was alright too, as long as Anya wasn't looking... Sequel to Smoothskin :)


Junior

 **Characters:** John Hancock, Female Sole Survivor, Original Male Character(s), Doctor Amari

 **Relationships:** John Hancock/F!Sole

 **Tags:** Het, Gen, Family, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Humour, Pregnancy

 **Summary:** John Hancock was never sure he was cut out to be a parent, but his son turned out alright. He was too much like his father but that was alright too, as long as Anya wasn't looking.

 **A/N:** This piece was written for the Fallout kink meme and for once it's not smutty, it's cute and fluffy lol

 **The original prompt was as follows:** I was hoping to get a story filled with the F!SS and Hancock finding out they are going to be parents. Something they didn't think could happen. I'm curious how they would handle a new baby on the way. Can be happy, sad whatever, angst is good too.

 **Part Two of the** _ **Super Serum Surprises Series**_

* * *

"Hey Dad."

John Hancock looked up as his fifteen year old son threw himself into the chair across from him, "Hey son, what's up?" The teen put his boots on the table, Hancock gave him a look, "Boots off the table boy, I _don't_ wanna have that conversation with your mother again."

He rolled his blue eyes, and flicking his shaggy black hair out of his face he complied. "I wanna ask you something."

Hancock lit a cigarette, "This ain't a question about girls is it?"

His son gave him a look like he'd lost his damn mind, "I'm fifteen for fuck sake Dad, I _know_ about girls."

"Watch your damn language! You remember the boot incident? Your mother chasing you around Sanctuary with her shoes screamin' _'Nathaniel Shaun Hancock you get your filthy mouth back here!'_ You want a repeat of that? 'Cause I sure as hell don't. You may've gotten a mouthful of soap and a boot up yer ass but I got a hell of a talkin' to."

"Sorry."

"I don't give a flyin' fuck how much ya swear around me, Nate. Just - don't do it where ya mother can hear ya."

His son gave him a crooked smirk, that mirrored his almost exactly.

He chuckled, "Alright what was your question?"

"I dunno if I should ask but everyone else just kinda changes the subject, like it's some kinda sore spot and I sure as fu- I mean - I ain't askin' Mum."

Hancock snorted rolling his dark eyes, "Spit it out kid, I ain't gunna yell at ya."

"How did you guys have me?" Hancock smirked and opened his mouth to speak, when his son held up his hand, "I know the mechanics of the act Dad, I don't need that horrifying mental image thanks. What I meant is, you're a ghoul -"

"And ghouls can't have kids." Hancock paused, wondering whether he should ask the next question on his mind. He mentally shrugged, he'd never been one to sugar coat shit anyway, "Are you tryin' to ask me if I'm your real dad?"

His son looked horrified for a second, blue eyes going wide, "No no no, that ain't it. Jesus Dad, I know you're my father, I've seen the pictures, and Mum's right I'm a carbon copy of you, whatever the fuc- I mean - whatever that is. There's no damn way I'm not your son. What I'm askin' is _how_. I mean, was I some kind of super baby or some shi- _thing_. _Something_."

Hancock chuckled, "Nah not exactly, Nate. You were more like a well timed shot. Your Uncle Tin Can -"

"Uncle Danse?"

John rolled his eyes, "Yeah Uncle Danse. He wasn't always like he is now. Way back when, he didn't like people like me, he didn't like anything that weren't human."

Nate's forehead scrunched up, "But Dad, Uncle Danse is a synth, like Uncle Nick, and Aunt Curie."

Hancock smiled, "Ah, but he didn't know that back then."

"So the Institute made synths that didn't even know they were synths? Huh. Wow, that's really clever, they could recall them, download intel, wipe the memory of being in the Institute and then send them back. They'd be the perfect molerats."

He looked into his son's intelligent eyes, "You got your mother's smarts, ain't no denying that. Yeah exactly. So your mother did a job for a man named Cabot -"

"That's the bloke Mr. Deegan works for huh?"

"Yup that's him, anyways so he made a super serum and your Uncle Danse in his ever so _special_ Brotherhood of Steel way decided to 'help' me, he slipped the stuff in ma drink one night. I woke up the next day and I was human again."

Nate's eyes bugged, "Braminshit!"

Hancock chuckled, "No it's true, stayed that way for about a month. The rest - well you're a smart kid you can figure it out."

A look of disgust passed over his face, "Urgh, gross man."

John laughed, Nate's eyes flickered to the packet of cigarettes on the table. Hancock's face turned serious, "Nope, fuck off. You're mother would _end my life_."

Nate rolled his eyes, "Daaad. Come on!"

John looked around, then sighed, "Fuck it. Anya won't be back for another hour or so. Alright you can have one but if she sees you I'll catch hell for it and I will embarrass _the fuck_ out of you next time you hang out with your friends, got it?"

"We are clear as crystal Dad." There was a pause as Nate took two cigarettes from the packet and lit both, handing one to John. "So what happened when you guys found out?"

John smirked, "Shit, now that's a funny story -"

* * *

 _"That's impossible!"_

 _Amari looked at Anya pointedly, "I assure you it isn't."_

 _Anya looked around nervously, "The only person I've been with for the last two years is John." She hissed._

 _"As far as I can tell, you're 3 months along, give or take a few weeks." Amari replied, ignoring Anya's dramatics._

 _Anya counted in her head, "That means -"_

 _"Yes. That's correct, the period in which John was human was the time that you conceived."_

 _"Oh my God." Anya's face split into a grin, "I'm gunna be a mom!"_

* * *

 _John nearly jumped six feet in the air as the door to his office was thrown open. "Fuckin' hell Ayn, are you tryin' to kill me?! What's the hurry doll?"_

 _She waved her hands around in the air like a chem addict hopped up on Day Tripper, "You need to sit down for this shit babe."_

 _Hancock sat cautiously on a couch, "Ok I'm sitting down, now tell me why you saw reason in scarin' me half to death just now."_

 _Anya beamed, "I'm pregnant!"_

 _John blinked, "I'm sorry - what?"_

 _"I'M PREGNANT!"_

 _The sound that came out of Hancock would've been hysterical had she not been so excited._

 _"That's - is that even fuckin' possible?!"_

 _"Amari says I'm 3 months!"_

 _Hancock thought real hard about what happened in the last three months. "Holy fuckin' shit. I was human."_

 _"Yep and now - shit we're gunna be parents John!"_

 _"Fuck me! I'm gunna be a dad."_

 _Anya nodded. Hancock began to laugh, he launched from the couch wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. He lifted her off the ground and twirled her around. "I'm gunna be a dad."_

 _"Yeah you are and you're going to be the best one ever. I'm so happy you want this!"_

 _He gave her an incredulous look, "Why wouldn't I?"_

 _She looked sheepish, "I wasn't sure you'd be ok with this, we never really talked about kids because it wasn't something we could have together. I wasn't sure you'd wanna be a dad."_

 _He held her close, "Of course I do. I love kids, it's just, when I took the drug, I knew if I survived I couldn't have them." He paused smiling, "I always wanted kids but. Bunches of them."_

 _Anya grinned, "I love you John."_

 _He kissed her passionately. When they broke apart he smiled softly, "I love you too."_

 _Suddenly he pulled away from her, "I'll be right back doll." Opening the door to the balcony of the State House, Hancock slipped out._

 _Anya followed him to the door opening it to watch in curiosity._

 _"Everyone gather up, I got an announcement to make."_

 _"What's goin' on Hancock?" A voice called from the crowd._

 _"Oh Lord, here it comes -" Anya muttered._

 _"I'M GUNNA BE A DAD!"_

 _The roar of cheers from the crowd was deafening -_

* * *

Nate laughed, "Oh man did you really do that?"

"Yep. Ask your mother if you don't believe me."

His son shook his head, "Dude you are such a nerd."

"Oh shut up Captain of the Comic Books. I was happy ok? I was proud to have a kid of my own. I still am."

Nate smiled, "Love you Dad."

"Love you too boy."

Nate looked thoughtful for a minute.

Hancock frowned, that always meant he was going to ask for something, "What do you want?" He asked in a put upon disapproving tone.

"Nothing!" There was a pause. "It's just Mum's birthday is comin' up, I dunno what to get her, I got all this money saved up from jobs, but I ain't got nowhere to spend it."

Hancock raised a brow, he needed to pick up that modification kit from Nick, "Wanna head down to Diamond City? We haven't seen your Uncle Nick in a while."

Nate's face lit up, "Really?"

Hancock shrugged, "That's if you're up for it."

"Hell yeah I'm up for it! I just modded this bad ass shotgun, I wanna try it out."

Hancock chuckled, "Sure I don't see why not."

Nate bit hips lip, "Can we stop by Goodneighbor too?"

John's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"You're mayor 'n' all, I mean, you should probably check on your town."

He scrutinized Nate carefully, "Why _really_ Junior?"

The teen rolled his eyes, "Don't call me Junior, Dad. It's embarrassing. The - the new singer at the Third Rail is cute ok?"

John chuckled, clapping his son's shoulder, "Alright, sure we can stop in, just, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

His son gave him a look, "You took an experimental radioactive chem that turned you into a ghoul Dad."

"Yeah good point. Don't do anything I would do." John stood up, and Nate followed suit, "Alright," he said, giving Nate a rough one armed hug, "go get your shit together, I'll go tell your Mum."

"Ok." Nate paused at the door, "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

John smiled, "You're welcome son."

John Hancock never planned on being a father, but he thanked his lucky stars everyday that he was. That boy and his mum were his world.


End file.
